ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman: Arkham City Lockdown
Android }} |genre=Action-adventure |modes=Single-player }} Batman: Arkham City Lockdown is an action-adventure video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for iOS and Android. The game is part of the Batman: Arkham series, and was released on December 7, 2011 for iOS and June 26, 2013 for Android. Taking place before Batman: Arkham City, the game sees players using touchscreen controls to fight enemies one-on-one, including villains such as Two-Face, Solomon Grundy, the Joker and Deathstroke. Defeating enemies earns points that can be used to upgrade Batman's stats or unlock gadgets or costumes. The game features integration with Game Center. Plot After the announcement of Arkham City by Mayor Quincy Sharp, the Joker breaks out from Arkham Asylum and the super villains, such as inmates Two-Face and Poison Ivy, are unleashed on the streets of Gotham City. Intent on stopping the escapees, Batman arrests Two-Face after beating up his gang on the Gotham Streets, and later defeats members of the Penguin's Gang from Blackgate Prison in the Gotham Sewers, eventually running into Solomon Grundy before quickly defeating him. However, Hugo Strange, the head warden for Arkham City, sends Deathstroke as an assassin at the Steel Mill to ultimately kill the Dark Knight, as well as using his own personal gang to assist him. But when this plan goes awry and Batman arrests Deathstroke and sends him to Blackgate, Strange begins formulating more maniacal schemes to kill and succeed the Batman. Later that night on the Gotham rooftops, Batman confronts the Joker himself and his gang, who is currently dying of poisoning by the TITAN formula injected into him during the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum. Despite the clown's best efforts, Batman neutralizes Joker and escorts him back to the asylum, much to the anger of Harley Quinn. Staging her own escape with Mr. Hammer, a new thug hired by Joker, she kidnaps a reporter in hopes of curing her beloved, but Batman saves the day and puts Quinn behind bars. With the last escapee on the loose, Poison Ivy, Batman heads to the Business District of Gotham where Ivy has enslaved the GCPD, and during her confrontation, reveals she has hypnotized Robin as well. After Batman prevails in the final fight, he escorts Ivy back to the asylum, putting an end to the outbreak. Gameplay This game involves the player using the touch screen in order to play. If the player moves his finger left and right he or she can make Batman punch his foes repeatedly. If a foe attempts to punch Batman, the player can slide their finger down to deflect the foe's attack. Batman can also counter foes by tapping a certain body part on the screen which will result in a takedown (or deplete a lot of their health). When Batman defeats a Gotham thug he can advance to the next phase facing off another thug. After defeating the last foe, the level is complete. If a foe punches Batman, he will lose some health. If the foe makes Batman lose all his health, the game is over and you have the option of trying again or quitting the game. During this process, players can use Batman new abilities to change kinetic energy to potential energy to create devastating blows. Foes may also have an advantage of attacking Batman which he can only dodge these moves rather than attack due to their red colored shield. There are a total of 4 (or 3) thugs to fight in 2 stages before fighting the villain (boss) behind the crime. There are also 4 Bonus Stages which give upgrades to Batman. After the player levels up, he or she gains experience. With this experience, players can buy gadgets, physical build, combo strikes, health boosts, etc. Players can also make Batman change suits from his Arkham City appearance to his 1970s Batsuit, which one can purchase for free upon download. After the player completes the game, they can play it again on an even harder mode, where thugs and bosses are harder to beat. Development The game has been updated three times since its release. The first update added more achievements and costumes, while the second and third added more areas and villains (Harley Quinn in Update 2 and Poison Ivy in Update 3). Each of these updates also added more skins and achievements, and raised the level cap. Audio The voice cast includes: Kevin Conroy (Batman), Mark Hamill (The Joker), Tara Strong (Harley Quinn), Fred Tatasciore (Solomon Grundy, Mr. Hammer), Troy Baker (Two-Face, Robin), Corey Burton (Hugo Strange), Larry Grimm (Deathstroke), Amy Carle (Poison Ivy) instead of Tasia Valenza. Reception | EuroG = 70%http://www.eurogamer.pt/articles/2011-12-10-batman-arkham-city-lockdown-analise | IGN = 70%http://uk.ign.com/articles/2011/12/22/batman-arkham-city-lockdown-review | PG = 70%http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/Multiformat/Batman+Arkham+City+Lockdown/review.asp?c=36033 | TA = | rev1 = Gamezebo | rev1Score = https://www.gamezebo.com/2011/12/08/batman-arkham-city-lockdown-review/ }} Eurogamer called it addictive. Gamezebo summarized it "too easy, too short, and completely devoid of a story – but Batman Arkham City Lockdown is also a fast-paced, finger-swiping good time that looks stunning, keeps you hooked, and lets you be Batman." IGN said "There's a lot to like about Arkham City Lockdown, but there unfortunately isn't much to love. The game is a fun way to pass the time, but lacks the fantastic story that's made Rocksteady's Arkham games so notable on consoles." Pocket Gamer said that it "adds its own spin to the Infinity Blade-styled action game and packs a meaty punch with its presentation, but it never quite takes flight." References External links *''Batman Arkham City Lockdown'' at iTunes *''Batman Arkham City Lockdown'' at Google Play Category:2011 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Batman: Arkham Category:IOS games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:NetherRealm Studios games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games